The Wrong Wikia
63 people have visited this page so far. That's a whole fucking lot. This page thus stands at the most viewed page on the wikia, just in front of Mario is an ass with 3 views! Yay! I need fucking SEO now please. Welcome to The Wrong Wikia Welcome to the Wrong Wikia, your local website for trustworthy new lies every day tripling as a wikia, an image hosting site and a communication site. May, (or may not,) contain mispeling, slight slight grammar mistakes, grammar mistakes unacceptable, lots of truths, and a considerably noice amount of memes. The topic: absolutely everything! Make sure to check out the (serious) rules and guidelines. And see also how to use the wikia. 'Slogan of the moment:' "pretty toxic" 'Latest news:' 28/10/2019 // LEVEL 2 PRIORITY // Ecology: YouTuber MrBeast wants to plant 20 million trees or something 06/09/2019 /// LEVEL 3 PRIORITY /// Cinema: Eat: Chapter Too has just been released and it's a flop 26/08/2019 // LEVEL 2 PRIORITY // Internet: PewDiePie has officially reached 100 million subscribers on YouTube 21/08/2019 / NUMBER 1 PRIORITY / General: Stefan Karl Stefansson died 1 year ago today 08/08/2019 / LEVEL 1 PRIORITY / Gaming: SBaF is 5 years old 07/08/2019 // LEVEL 2 PRIORITY // General: World Cup legend Dmitri the Traffic Cone has reportedly been found in Soissons, France, miles away from where he was last seen 07/08/2019 / LEVEL 1 PRIORITY / Internet: DeviantArt is 19 years old 03/08/2019 // LEVEL 2 PRIORITY // Gaming: TF2 team officially acknowledges and apologizes for the Crate Depression 02/08/2019 // LEVEL 2 PRIORITY // Law: Not replying "aw man" to "creeper" is now forbidden by Article 36.1 of Internet Federal Law 26/07/2019 ///// FUCKING URGENT MA BOIS ///// Gaming: The TF2 economy is in freefall as we speak 18/07/2019 /// LEVEL 3 PRIORITY /// Cinema: The Eat: Chapter Too trailer has just dropped and it's fucking creepy 14/07/2019 /// LEVEL 3 PRIORITY /// The Wrong Wikia: The founder's mother's car has burned down overnight. 25/06/2019 // LEVEL 2 PRIORITY // Education and Learning: The French GCSE ("brevet des collèges" (ew french)) was delayed until the 1st of July 15/06/2019 // LEVEL 2 PRIORITY // Comics: Springtrap and Deliah's light ending set to be extended 26/05/2019 / LEVEL 1 PRIORITY / Gaming: Detroit: Become Human is now 1 year and one day old 18/05/2019 / LEVEL 1 PRIORITY / Gaming: Minecraft is now 10 years and one day old 15/05/2019 / LEVEL 1 PRIORITY / Research: Scientists are still baffled as to why humanity is still around despite the suicide rates having been over 100% for nearly 3 months 06/05/2019 /// LEVEL 3 PRIORITY /// General: World Cup legend Dmitri the Traffic Cone has disappeared after interview with The Wrong Wikia, whereabouts currently unknown 06/05/2019 // LEVEL 2 PRIORITY // Sports: World Cup legend Dmitri the Traffic Cone interviewed by The Wrong Wikia's founder, find interview here 04/05/2019 / LEVEL 1 PRIORITY / The Wrong Wikia: It's the founder's birthday bitches 19/04/2019 / LEVEL 1 PRIORITY / The Wrong Wikia: There are no news 26/03/2019 ///// FUCKING URGENT MA BOIS ///// Internet: Article 13 has been APPROVED by the European Union 23/03/2019 // LEVEL 2 PRIORITY // Internet: Protests all over the EU against Article 13 (not, nobody did anything) 22/03/2019 /// LEVEL 3 PRIORITY /// Internet: The European Union is about to fuck its entire population with Article 13, vote is being held in 4 days 19/03/2019 /// LEVEL 3 PRIORITY /// Gaming: Suicide rates jump to 1000% after email about HL3 in "next 5 years" is confirmed fake by Gabe Newell Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Stuff3 Category:Teh mian paeg Category:The Wrong Wikia